Fumie Kumatani
Fumie Kumatani, born Dec. 13, 1972 in Tottori Prefecture, Japan, is a musician who works for Wave Master. She started to play the piano when she was three years old ("I don't remember why I started but I said to my mother while crying 'No more candy, please give me a piano!'") Kumatani claims "I create music because I love music! When I create I first begin to think about the atmosphere and visualize the spectacle. I try to sing a song where the music is likely to start in the game." Production History * Sonic Triple Trouble (1994) — Staff * NiGHTS into Dreams (1996) — Music Composer & Arranger, Sound Effects * Neon genesis Evangelion digitally Card LIBRARY * Burning Rangers (1997) — Composer * Sonic Adventure (1999) — Composer * Phantasy Star Online (2000) — Sound Creator * Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) — Music Composer & Lyrics * Phantasy Star Online Ver.2 (2002) — Sound Creator * Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (2002) — Music Composer & Lyrics * Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 & 2 (2002) — Sound Creator & Designer * Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 & 2 Plus (2003) — Sound Creator & Designer * Space Channel 5: Part 2: Special Edition (2003) — Waver Master's Special Thanks * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (2003) — Special Thanks * Sonic Advance 3 (2004) — Sound Creator * Sonic Riders (2006) — Music Composer * Phantasy Star Universe (2006) — Music Composer, Sound Effects * Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) — Music Composer * Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus (2007) — Music Composer, Sound Effects * NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (2007) — Music Composer & Arranger * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) — Music Composer * Sonic Unleashed (2008) — Music Composer ''Sonic Adventure * My Sweet Passion - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement * Lazy Days - Living in Paradise - Lyrics & Arrangement * Fakery Way ... for Twinkle Park - Music & Arrangement, Programming * Run Through the Speed Highway ... for Speed Highway - Arrangement, Programming * Goin' Down!? ... for Speed Highway - Music & Arrangement, Programming * Theme OF Chao - Music & Arrangement, Programming * Letz GET This party Started ... for Chao Race Enrance - Music & Arrangement, Programming * Join US 4 Happy time ... for Chao Race - Music & Arrangement, Programming * The Dreamy Stage ... for Casinopolis - arrangement, Programming * Mystic ruin - Music & arrangement, Programming * Limestone Cave ... for Icecap - Music & arrangement, Programming * Event: Sadness - Music & arrangement, Programming * Theme OF Tikal - Music & arrangement, Programming * Tricky Maze ... for draws to World - Music & arrangement, Programming * Egg carrier - A Song That Keeps US on the move - Music & arrangement, Programming * General offensive ... for Sky deck - Programming * Theme OF E-102 g - Music & arrangement, Programming * Crazy Robo ... Boss: E-101r - Music & arrangement, Programming * Sweet Punch ... for Hedgehog hammer - Music & arrangement, Programming * Event: Good bye! - Music & arrangement, Programming Sonic Adventure 2 * Hero Race - Music & arrangement, Programming * Chao lobby - Music & arrangement, Programming * Hero guards - Music & arrangement, Programming * Kindergarten - Music & arrangement, Programming * Rhythm and Balance ... for White Jungle - Music & Words, Programming * The Supernatural ... for finally Chase - Music & Words, Programming * For True Story ... for Sonic vs. Shadow - Music & Words, Programming * Event: Sonic vs. Shadow - Music & arrangement, Programming * Bright sound ... for Dry Lagoon - Music & arrangement, Programming * I'm A Spy ... for Security resound - to Music & arrangement, Programming * 22°N, 12°E ... for Mad Space - Music & arrangement, Programming * Supporting ME ... for Biolizard - Music & Words, Programming * Event: The load Scene - Music & arrangement, Programming Sonic and the Secret Rings * The Lost Prologue - Music & Arrangement * Poison Spear ...for Sand Scorpion Boss - Music & Arrangement * The Wicked Wild ..for Dinosaur Jungle - Music & Arrangement * High and Broken ...for Levitated Ruin - Music & Arrangement * Blue on the Run ...for Captain Bemoth Battle - Music & Arrangement * The White of Sky ...for Skeleton Dome - Music & Arrangement * The Last Palace - Music & Arrangement * His Fate - Music & Arrangement * Miss You - Music & Arrangement * Character Serect - Music & Arrangement * Advertise - Music & Arrangement * Party Dress - Music & Arrangement * Yellow Sneakers - Music & Arrangement * Blue Shirt - Music & Arrangement * Violin Middle Class - Music & Arrangement * Pull On It! - Music & Arrangement * Purple Pants - Music & Arrangement Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Mystery of the Meteorite - Music & Arrangement * Gadget Round - Music & Arrangement * Aquatic Time - Music & Arrangement * Dive Into Gravity - Music & Arrangement * Blast Town - Music & Arrangement * Multi Attack - Music & Arrangement Sonic Unleashed'' * Apotos Day - Music * Intro: Windmill Isle - Night - Music * Windmill Isle - Night - Music * Apotos - Night - Music * Tornado Defence - 1st Battle - Music * Mazuri - Night - Music * Intro: Savannah Citadel - Night - Music * Savannah Citadel - Night - Music * Mazuri - Day - Music * Holaska - Day - Music * Gaia Gate - Music * Holaska - Night - Music * Intro: Cool Edge - Night - Music * Cool Edge - Night - Music * Empire City - Night - Music * Intro: Skyscraper Scamper - Night - Music * Skyscraper Scamper - Night - Music * Empire City - Day - Music * Skyscraper Scamper - Day - Music * Tornado Defence - 2nd Battle - Music External Links Category:Musicians